Corruption
by kkcoolkat8
Summary: New case about a journalist that was murdered for knowing too much about a senator and his ties to a terrorist organization. Hannah has ties too. Lies, Romance, and the usual goodies of a Bones plot all amount to one climax sure to satisfy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any part of Bones or Fox.**

** After watching The Doctor in the Photo I decided something needed to be done about Hannah. Here we go...**

"I have a case!" He exclaimed as Hannah kept tugging him towards the bed.

"I'm sure Temperance won't mind if you're a few minutes late..."

"I last longer than that!" He retorted. He finished knotting his tie. "Babe you know I rather stay in bed all day with you however..."

"Yeah yeah I know super hero. Go save the world." She smacked his ass playfully. He kissed her and he went out the door. Hannah stood alone in the apartment.

"Decisions, decisions." She said to herself. She got dressed in her jeans and a blouse. After fixing herself up in the bathroom, she dialed a number into her phone. After three rings the other end clicked to answer.

"Where can we meet?" She asked. A muffled replied came from the other end. "Yeah he's at work." More muffled voices. "He's got a case with that doctor." pause. Muffled voice again. "Sure. I'm leaving now." She hit the end button and slid on her sunglasses; the ones that Brennan gave her when she was in the hospital. After grabbing her bag she strode out of the apartment.

"So what have you learned in the house?" The man with sunglasses and black clothes asked. Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing yet that we care about." The man tsked at her as he picked up his frosty glass of water with lemon.

"Have you learned anything? All information we care about, It's all connected to The Plan." She cast her eyes down at the table embarrassed.

"Sorry. So, I've heard word of bills for tax breaks. Also some rumors floating around about the Middle East." This seemed to intrigue the man.

"What exactly?" Hannah took a sip of her tea.

"Something about wanting to send more troops to aid the construction over there of our allies. And to fight against the terrorist pull in the area." The man tapped a finger against his lip.

"More moves to aid them and end terrorism. That doesn't help our cause at all." Hannah nodded in agreement. "We must move our plans along faster, Hannah." She looked up into his eyes. "You need to get to that senator and quickly. He has the most pull and I'm sure if you give him some incentive," He pulled out a check made out to the senator for 50 thousand. "-he'll be happy to help our cause." Hannah took the check from the man and stuck it into her bag.

"I'm sure I'll be able to work something out with him" They shared a secret smile and toasted their glasses.

"Even for us, isn't this body a little..."

"Mutilated? Yeah. Hence why they called you in extra special Bones." She leaned over the body as Wendell took pictures.

"Male, approximently 40 years old...wow."

"What's wow."

"He's pretty tall. About-"

"Normal measurement!" Booth cut her off. She took a split second to convert numbers.

"6 foot 4. And the rest of the world uses the metric system so technically that would be the norm and our system is the outlier."

"The point is that it's American." Booth said. He took notes on his pad. "Anything suspicious?"

"Besides the body looking totally mauled?" Wendell cut in. Booth gave him a cold stare. "Well I see skull tramua on the left orbital cavity." Brennan inhaled, sounding disgusted.

"What." Booth asked her.

"It looks like something nicked it as he was stabbed in the eye." Booth turned a shade pale.

"I came to the same conclusion." Wendell agreed. Brennan got closer to the rib cage.

"It looks like there are fractures radiating from this single point, indicative of someone applying force against the sternum." She moved her focus to the hands. "Scrapes on the phalanges, like someone was trying to remove the skin."

"Making it harder to ID." Booth added. Brennan stood to full height.

"Well, I've done all I can do here. Cam will need soft tissue, Wendell. Let's pack it up." Booth called three FBI crime scene techs over. The five of them packed the remains. Booth walked to the people that discovered the body.

"So how exactly was this discovery made?" Booth asked the man wearing a bandana.

"Well, I own dat resturant around da cornah, we use this dumpstah heah. So the guy that usually works and does this called in sick so I did it and I opened the can and BAM!" He threw his hands in the air. "A dedah then dead body!" His Boston accent was getting heavier as he talked more. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up. "I know as a chef I shouldn't smoke, ruins my palette but fuck me I just saw the most disgusting murdah victim since that undah study served me that sole." Booth nodded with sympathy.

"Well, if you can think of anything else just give me a call." He handed the chef his card. He turned back to see Brennan and the rest of the corpse crew cleaning up.

"Learn anything interesting?" Brennan asked. Booth shrugged his shoulders.

"Chef's from Boston."

"Let me rephrase, interesting and relevant."

"Eh, not really." He looked at her as she was turned the other way. Yeah, he had Hannah now, but he'd be a liar if he said he was completely over Brennan. Ah, the trials of love. "You hungry?" He didn't really mean to say that but he couldn't help wanting to spend more time with her.

"Yeah I could eat." she said not really paying attention, she was searching the ground where the body was for any missed clues.

"Well, whenever you're ready..." He trailed off. He started looking at the ground too. "Bones, to your upper left, you see that?" He pointed to a corner of stiff fabric sticking from the ground. She took her gloved hand and dug up at what Booth indicated.

"It looks like some kind of a pass." She said turning it over. "It says, D.C Post."

"That's one of the biggest papers here. Was he a journalist?" They shared a look as they both knew what the other was thinking. Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dont own any part of Bones or Fox.**

He was pushing his food around on the plate lost in thought. They went through the normal procedures for a case. ID: Michael Longeria. Age: 41. Cause of death: Multiple stab wounds through vital organs and the eyes for good measure. Occupation: Journalist for the D.C Post. That last detail struck close to him. He moved his focus from the plate to the woman sitting to his side. Her hair shone in the light and her eyes glittered with a promise. Her mouth curved perfectly. He felt his stomach do some kind of circus act. He didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. He still felt some attraction to his partner. He sighed, the heaviness settled on his soul.

"You okay?" Hannah asked as she speared a carrot with her fork. He put down his and sat back.

"It's this new case. Victim was a journalist." She looked sympathetically at him. "I don't know it just has me worried about you." She laid her hand on his. A moment passed between them.

"What was his name?" Booth shifted.

"You know I ca-"

"I'm good at keeping promises Seeley."

"Michael Longeria." Her mouth tightened into a thin grimace. She blinked once. Then again.

"Longeria as in L-O-N-G-E-R-I-A?" He nodded. She was the one that shifted this time.

"Do you know of him?" She cast her gaze at an invisible spot on her shirt. She took her hand off of his to "wipe" it away.

"Vaguely." That was the last word they spoke during dinner.

The next morning Booth was getting ready for work. Hannah was at her computer typing furiously. She was very quiet after dinner the night before. She engaged in meaningless conversation but it felt strained. He even tried to massage her shoulders but she turned it down. This morning she spoke very little.

"Hannah. I'm going now." She glanced from the screen for a split second to look at him then turned back to the screen.

"Kay bye. Have a good day." She said not really engaged. He walked over to kiss her but she slammed the laptop shut and drew back. He looked genuinely hurt. She saw the pain cross his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just really in a good flow I don't want to ruin it by having sex then being all clouded." She smiled suggestively. She drew him close with his tie and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Go save the world." She said in a sultry voice. He pecked her on the forehead and he left. Before he closed the door he took one last look at her and she smiled broadly. After he heard the lock her smiled was immediately replaced with anger. She whipped open her laptop again and started pounding on the keys. She ripped her cell phone out of a bag and punched a number in.

"We have a serious problem." She started before the other person could speak. "They found him. I don't know how but they did." Dead air passed between the two parties. Finally the other man spoke. "Well, I'll do what I can. He's a stickler for the rules, especially with FBI disgression." Chatter. "Yeah, well I'll update you ASAP." And she clicked off. A few seconds later her phone vibrated. Caller ID was Booth. She restrained rolling her eyes and answered with a pleasant "Hello." instead.

"Hey honey, on the table in the kitchen there's a paper that has an address could you just read it to me?" She got up and walked into the kitchen. The name said 'Marilyn Longeria: Sister'. Hannah's eyes gleamed with new interest.

"Ok the address is 134 Oak Street." She could hear him on the other end writing the information down.

"Thank you honey, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up. She took the piece of paper and sat down. After debating for a few long minutes she called the number again.

"I have some information about the case." She gave him the address. After recieving lots of praise she hung up.

"Bones, I'm going to talk to the victim's sister wanna tag along?" He asked her after he got off the phone. Brennan was already out of her lab coat and at his side.

"Ready." She told him. On the platform Cam and Hodgins were debating over an experiment. Just a typical day. They went out to Booth's truck.

"Learn anything interesting on your end yet?" Booth asked. Brennan turned her head from the window.

"He was stabbed with a fountain pen. What about you."

"He was working on something big, but I'm not sure what, that's why I'm hoping his sister has some answers." Silence filled the air. After a few minutes Booth said, "She's acting weird."

"Who, the victim's sister?"

"Hannah." Brennan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Yeah she was happy for her partner but did the love of his life have to be, well, someone other than herself. She knew she blew her chance, and after that horribly awkward breakdown where she confessed her love she decided she was going to win him back, if it was the last thing she did.

"Well, what did she do."

"She's not really talking and she's acting weird, and very jumpy." That sounds promising, she thought.

"Well, I'm not really the one to talk about this to Booth." hoping to change the subject.

"Of course you're my partner and-" He cut off, the memory of what happened a few weeks ago crossing both of them. "I'm sure it'll work out." he ended lamely. He didn't want to hurt her and he realized the stupidity of bringing up his girlfriend. "I'm sorry." he added quietly. They looked at each other, and he saw pain in her eyes. It broke his heart. He cleared his throat and went onwards. "So about that fountain pen..." He was about to ask more about the murder weapon when his radio started going off.

"Dispatch to 22705." Called dispatch.

"22705" answered Booth.

"22705 you're headed to 134 Oak Street."

"Copy."

"22705 we got report that a bomb just went off there." Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"Dispatch anything else with that report?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Casualties were reported. One Marilyn Longeria and One John Connar." Booth muttered a few explicits. "Bomb squad and crime scene technicians are at the scene."

"Dr. Brennan is on route to the scene with me I'm bringing in the Jeffersonian dispatch over and out." He hung up his radio. "FUCK!" He yelled and hit the steering wheel. He clutched it until his knuckles turned white. "My lead just got blown up. SHIT." Brennan cringed slightly. It was a little terrifying when Booth got angry. She pulled out her phone and dialed the lab.

"Saroyan." Cam answered. Brennan hit speaker and allowed Booth to talk.

"Cam can you get the squints suited up and send them on their merry way to 134 Oak Street."

"Yeah no problem. What's up though." Booth's hands tightened on the wheel.

"Someone blew up Booth's lead." Brennan answered. Dead air passed between the lab and the truck.

"O-k, I'll pass it on." and she hung up. The rest of the ride to the scene was in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

They got to the scene, it was swarming with FBI techs, the fire crew, bomb squad, and curious onlookers from the neighborhood. Booth and Brennan went to the guy that seemed to be in charge of the mess. Booth flashed his badge and told the man that Brennan was with him. They passed the yellow tape and Brennan kneeled at one of the sets of remains.

"Any other things that shouldn't be there?" he asked her.

"Trauma sustained corollates with a bomb, I don't see any other damage." She stood back up. "Hodgins ought to have first look when they get here." They waited for a few minutes until they saw the Jeffersonian van role up. Cam followed it in her car. Hodgins carried all sorts of equipment to the victims.

"Blast residue." he said as he took a sample with a swab. He studied it, then stuck it in a evidence vial. He continued his work as it was Cam's turn to look over the body.

"I agree with Brennan she looks like she died as a result of the bomb." Booth muttered some long profanity laced phrase.

"What about the other guy." he asked.

"Same. He sustained a little less damage though." FBI techs were at the bodies taking pictures. Others were holding back the onlookers. One girl through all of it was crying, "That's my sister!" over and over. Booth picked up on it and ran to her.

"You're Marilyn's sister?" He asked her. The girl nodded, face tear stained. He lifted the tape for her and she went under it.

"Look, I want to place you under protective custody." She remained silent. "I know it must be a lot to deal with losing your two siblings within days of each other. But I think you may be in danger so..." The girl looked up at him.

"I think I know why they're after my family." He wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I think you should try to relax and calm down. We'll talk when it's a better..." he searched for the right word. "situation." She nodded as he guided her to a sidewalk curb for her to sit.

"I'll get you some water." He grabbed a local cop and asked him to watch the girl until he came back. Brennan ran over to Booth.

"I turned around and you were gone. What happened?" Booth poured some water from a bottle into a styrofoam cup.

"Turns out there is an other Longeria and she thinks she knows why someone is picking off her family." He turned to face Brennan. "There is something way more serious then the average murder going on Bones, and I'm thinking the fact that he was a journalist has something to do with it." They started walking towards the girl. "I want you to talk to her try to get some information I have to talk to some other people about this ordeal." They reached the girl. "Hi, This is my partner Doctor Brennan, she's going to talk to you and take care of you and then I'll be back in a few minutes where we can discuss our next move, is that okay?" The girl nodded, still quiet. He handed her the water and nudged Brennan to the girl. "I'll be back in five." and he headed off to talk to some people.

"What's your name?" Brennan asked.

"I'm Chanel." Brennan sat next to her on the curb.

"I'm Temperance." there was a pause between them. "I'm sorry about your family." Chanel snorted.

"All because of that damned story." She said to herself. Brennan's interested peaked at that.

"What story." She took a sip of water and sighed.

"My brother. He was a journalist. Usually petty stories that fill the empty pages of the paper you know. Not that he wasn't an excellent writer, it was just his preference. One day, calls my sister up with news. He's onto something real hot. Senator corruption. And I'm not talking some little thing where nudges a bill to get a vacation. I mean serious corruption. Problem was that the guy was so untouchable. Untouchable to the point where he can get people murdered." her voice cracked on 'murdered'. "The guy is involved with selling information." Brennan's face didn't register anything. "to terrorists." Brennan's eyes almost fell out of her head. "problem is that we don't have enough hard evidence. The occasional reciept, rumour here and there. We all know what this guy is doing, just can't prove it."

"What good comes out of selling information to terrorists."

"For America? Nothing. For that senator, Lots and lots of money, and perks, and a campaign that he doesn't have to put a dime towards."

"Well, even though I'm no expert in motive that sounds like a very good reason for killing Michael."

"People do crazy things when they have power."

"Why did he only do petty stories usually?" Brennan asked her. Chanel had a small sad smile on her face.

"He didn't think he was good enough. He always cut himself down. He was so insecure so he never had any relationships. Just once. The girl was crazy about him too. But he thought she wasn't happy and ended it. He kept to himself. Always him and his laptop ready to go, chomping at the bit for some meaningless story about the biggest cake or some ridiculous thing like that. We all love him though. Except it's just me left now. Crazy how someone can lose who they love most in split seconds." Brennan could relate. She felt a tug at her heart. She blinked away some threatening tears and reminded herself to stay objective.

"That man that your sister was with. Who was he?"

"I'm not even sure. But my best bet is that he was a customer." Brennan stared. "Oh jeez..." Chanel laughed a little embarrassed laugh. "Not that kind of customer! She was an artist who did portraits and paintings of people. I always thought that wouldn't go anywhere but she had a nice place." She glanced at the ruins of the building behind her. "Well, it was a nice place." At that moment Booth walked over. He was looking at his notes that he had just taken. He stopped to look at Brennan pull Chanel close into a hug. He felt his stomach flip looking at his partner. He approached them.

"Well it looks we did all we can do here on the scene. Chanel, I'd like to take you to my office back at the FBI so we can discuss giving you some protection." He turned his eyes to Brennan. "Coming with?" Brennan nodded yes and the two women got up off the curb. Booth directed them to his truck. After Chanel got in Brennan pulled Booth aside.

"I got a lot of information out of her. Turns out alive humans are informative too." Booth looked to the sky, prayed for strength to deal with squints and continued.

"Such as?"

"An exceptionally good motive." Booth's facial expression read 'try me' Brennan accepted the challenge. "How is a corrupt senator selling information to terrorists that Michael was onto for a motive." Booth's jaw dropped.

"A member of the US Congress was selling information to the Middle East?" Brennan shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure if it was a terrorist organization overseas like Al Queda or some internal American terrorist organization, but I guess he's getting a lot of money and other perks, including a pratically cost free campaign for next election." Booth's face turned stoney. Obviously extremely pissed at the idea of a corrupt senator threatening the wellfare of the country.

"I will get to the bottom of this." He said with a stone hard face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For this and the previous chapter disclaimer: I don't own any part of Bones or Fox**

Booth and Brennan got back to the lab arriving with the two victims from the scene. Hodgins trailed behind with his samples he took.

"I'm going to reconstruct the bomb." Booth rolled his eyes.

"The FBI does that. We've been over this."

"Well, I don't trust goverment agencies like the FBI, or their results. We've been over this." Booth didn't reply because he didn't have anything to say, he just wanted that conversation ended.

"I think we need to use the beetles for the burned bodies." Brennan put in as she swiped her ID card through the scanner at the platform.

"I hate when that's the first thing I hear from her arriving from the crime scene." Angela told Wendell who was carrying equipment. He smiled at her. She was snacking on some pickles, the jar resting on her slightly bigger belly.

"That is unsanitary." Brennan told her bluntly. Angela gave her a stare.

"I'm hungry and I'm waiting for my new program to install on the computer. So deal." She bit into a crisp dill pickle. Hodgins beamed at his wife. Booth even smiled at Angela. They were the only non squints there at the lab, they could always have that.

"What program?" Brennan asked as she put down her bag on a stool and pulled out a file.

"My new video cleaning software. Help cleans up damaged footage so next time I get some totally mutilated USB I won't have to spend hours trying to fix degraded images, this should speed the process." She ate another pickle. Booth was starting to get hungry too.

"Bones after you do your thing wanna get some lunch?" He asked once again.

"Sureee..." She was focused on the notes that she took at the scene. Booth shrugged her shoulders at Angela. He started flipping through his notes that he took from the scene. A transport crew carried a body bag through the door as the security guard slid his ID so they had access to the platform. They brought the bag up the stairs and Cam pointed to one of the tables indicating to put it there. Everyone looked at the black bag and the silent message passed between everyone "Bummer." Angela's face registered sadness and Hodgins wrapped an arm around her. Brennan snapped to focus and started laying out the remains. The crew brought the second bag and Wendell started to set up that body. Cam got on a pair of gloves and looked for any usable source of DNA.

"So lack of any other trauma indicates that the blast itself was the cause of death" Booth turned to the other victim.

"What about him?" he asked Wendell.

"Same thing, not even a knock on the head." Brennan looked up from the body she was working with,

"Hodgins, I think I'll need those beetles now." He nodded and retreated to fetch the flesh eating insects. "Angela will you be good to do a drawing?" Angela got up off the chair and put down her almost empty jar of pickles.

"Yeah I'm good for it. Do you know if anyone has anymore pickles?" Angela looked at Booth. "Hey you're not doing anything wanna go to the store with me to get some pickles?" He didn't say anything. "Good." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. She was pretty strong. When they were out of earshot of the platform she spoke.

"I do need more pickles but that's not why I'm bringing you."

"Okay..." He trailed off so she could continue.

"What happened with you and Bren last case?" He should've known she was gonna ask at some point, after all they were best friends.

"She said she was ready to be with me but I told her I moved on."

"Bullshit!" Angela semi yelled. He was taken aback. "Sorry, I don't mean to yell but that's total bullshit Booth. We both know that you can't get over someone like that so easily. You're around her everyday, you know everything about her and she knows everything about you. You can't tell me that you're over her honestly." His eyes darkened.

"Angela, I know that you're her friend and all but there's nothing there. I have Hannah. I love her. And I can't drop that because Temperance may feel something."

"Even though you feel something still too?" Booth looked at the ground and was silent. "Booth, I know that you may have these feelings for Hannah, but, what you and Bren and have is one of a kind. And you know that she will never find a man like you." Booth looked at her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here Angela. I put myself out there and she shot me down, hard. I finally get to a point where I might just be able to start putting my life together after that then she tells me that she loves me? I'm so goddamned confused. Everything is just spinning out of control." His eyes swam with threatening tears of anger and pain. "I loved her, I still do. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Angela placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He smiled a weak smile at her.

"I expected it at some point it's fine really." He ran a hand through his hair. "I think a baby is needing pickles!" He spoke to her stomach. They got in the car and drove to the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any part of Bones or Fox**

_His face burned. It felt so hot around him. He saw a flash of brilliant white light and she appeared._

_ "You saved me from them Seeley." She said. Her shining blonde hair flowed around. A flash of dark red. Only voices spoke._

_ "Maybe I'm just one of those people that don't get to have a family." his own voice filled the space. "There's more than one kind of family." Flashes of moments, pieces of memories. He held her once, twice... She kissed his cheek. Kissed under the mistletoe. He pulled her into a passionate kiss after confessing his love._

_ "I'm the guy!" He pleaded._

_ "I can't." She sobbed._

_The scene where he pulled her from the street in the pouring rain replayed. _

_ "I love her." he said. Brennan's face cut in pain. It changed from the car to the lab. It was empty. A single piece of paper remained where the platform once stood._

_ "I'm better off alone." he read in Brennan's writing. He clutched it as he screamed for her hoping she'd appear. Hannah walked in._

_ "She's gone Seeley. She's left and she's never coming back." He stared at her in horror. Suddenly her face took a malicious expression as she dropped Brennan's lab coat on the floor and tossed a match on it._

_ "Forget it all Seeley. Every single second together. It never happened. It never mattered." Booth was so horrified he couldn't speak. All he heard was "I'm just one of those people that don't get to have a family." _

Booth shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He looked to his side and saw Hannah sleeping there. She looked so angelic there compared to his dream where she had a sinister sneer on her radiant face. He looked at the clock next to the bed. 3:09. He got up and trudged to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. A miserable man stared back. A man suffering an enternal battle of epic proportions. He didn't know what he was gonna do. He trudged to the kitchen and poured a shot of scotch. Then another, and another. He fell asleep on the table hand wrapped around the bottle.

Brennan was reading a paper about the importance of Carbon 14 in timing remains in a science journal. It was late, and she was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was swimming with thought. Like how she wanted to be with Booth instead of lying alone. She never really wanted a relationship but now that she saw what she was missing she wanted it more than anything. She got up and found herself hunting for the ice cream in her freezer. She ate half a gallon before realizing that she was holding the container. She stuck it back in the freezer slowly like maybe if she did the half gallon would reappear. She dragged her feet back to a bed that now felt empty.

In the morning the platform was busy with everyone doing their work. Hodgins was starting to reconstruct the bomb, Angela drew the face of John Doe from the blast scene and was running it against all the databases. Cam was checking tox screens, Wendell was cleaning bones and Brennan, well she just sat in the chair by the computer staring off. Angela walked over to her holding a half empty bag of pretzels. She silently offered Brennan some and she declined.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Brennan sighed and reached for her coffee cup, then noticed it was empty.

"I don't know, after what happened with Booth I can't seem to sleep. It was foolish for me to say anything to him." Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and led her to her office.

"Sweetie, it wasn't foolish. But what's foolish is what took so damn long to say anything?" Brennan looked taken aback. "Sorry, I don't mean to yell but it's so obvious that you need to be with him and I can't deal with the game anymore. It's to the point where it's getting ridiculous."

"Well what am I supposed to do Ange? He told me that he loves Hannah." Angela wrapped an arm around Brennan's shoulders.

"You know, people can love many different people at the same time. It's the varying degree of it that matters."

"So what you're proposing is that Booth loves Hannah but not to the same degree as me?" Brennan asked. Angela nodded and crunched on a pretzel. Brennan considered this for a few moments. That's when a haggard looking Booth pratically stumbled into her office.

"Angela do you have an ID on that guy yet." Brennan and Angela stared at him in shock.

"Booth are you okay?" Brennan asked, obviously concerned. He didn't shave and he was wearing battered jeans and an old tee shirt.

"I didn't sleep well." He rubbed his temples. "And made the mistake of drinking scotch." His eyes were closed as Brennan and Angela exchanged looks. "So did you get an ID yet?" Angela turned to her computer.

"It's still searching but we'll let you know when we get something. Do you need to crash?" Brennan grabbed his arm.

"Ok you're going to my office and sleeping you look like you're going down any second." She led him from Angela's office.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked him as he sat on the couch. He looked up at her his brown eyes clouded with fatigue.

"I had a nightmare, and couldn't fall back." He admitted. He fell back and stared at the ceiling. "I have this feeling something is weird with Hannah. I don't know what it is and I can't shake it." Brennan looked at the floor then turned away.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Everything between you guys is...perfect." She heard her own voice crack on the last word. Booth stood up.

"Temperance..." He started. She cleared her throat and turned to face him.

"You don't need to say anything. Everything's fine." She felt the lie swallow her. "Anyway you should sleep you look like you should be on a table." she joked halfheartedly. Booth looked at her with his penetrating gaze. His eyes clouded with something other than fatigue. They darkened as Brennan stepped back cautiously. He stepped closer to her.

"It's not all that it seems Temperance, between me and her. Between you and me." He took a step closer until the space was closed. His mouth was dangerously close to hers. Brennan's face flushed as her heartbeat rose. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. At first she wanted to resist, knowing it was wrong. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and wanting more and more. Suddenly as if a bolt of electricity hit them they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Booth..."

"I need to go, I'm sorry." He started for the door but Brennan grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at her. She said nothing but her eyes said one thing "What the hell?" Booth looked at her hand wrapped around his wrist. She let go, this time he wasn't so fast to leave. "I need to figure out a lot of things." He leaned to move the hair from her face. He looked at her mouth and fought kissing her again. He stared a few seconds when his phone when off. He jumped and reached for the phone. Brennan put a hand to her face where he brushed her hair from. He looked at his phone.

**Hey Seeley ;)**

**I just wanted 2 say I 3 u.**

**Hannah**

The words from the screen stared back at him. He felt his heart drop to his feet. How could he ever think something was wrong between them. He looked up at Brennan who was still touching her face. He felt like he was gonna throw up.

"Is everything ok?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah I just need to go to the office." He lied. He pratically barreled out the door. Brennan was still touching her face when he left.


End file.
